Jon The Barbarian
Jon The Barbarian is the first segment from the ninety second episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield tells the tale of Jon The Cartoonist, who is in love with a woman named Mariah, while Bork, the tyrant leader of the tribe they belong to, makes sure that Mariah is his. Plot Garfield narrates a story that took place around the year 11.5. The world was much more barren and civilization was rare. In one village where travelers come to rest, there lived a tyrant leader named Bork. He was the leader of the tribe and winner of many push-up contests. Every night, Bork would demand for food, usually consisting of meat, from the owner of the inn Mariah. She would serve Bork his platter and then everyone else, although Bork would steal other food to eat along with his. Bork would often state that Mariah is his fiancé and that no one should ever look at her. Many agreed due to his strength and arrogance; even his fellow warriors would not go against him. One man named Jon the Cartoonist has had his eyes on her and draw cartoons of them together. They were also torturous to him since Bork would pound him if he found out about the affair. One day a stray cat (Garfield) walked into the village where Mariah fed him some leftover goat's feet. The cat, not wanting to eat it, attempts to reason with Bork to spare some food, to no avail. Once Bork and his men charge into battle, Mariah is left to clean up the inn until he came back. Seeing his chance, Jon talks to Mariah about his love for her. While Mariah wishes for it to come true, she is still forced to remain with Bork. Seeing the problem, the cat follows Jon back to his room where he ponders how can he win Mariah from Bork. The cat's first suggestion is to become heroic and strong. Jon is off to a bad start at the soldiers' training camp. When he attempts to sign up, the receptionist at the office laughs at him because of his appearance. During the training sessions, he attempts to do his best. In the archery section, he shoots himself at the target instead of the arrow, and in Swordplay 101 he finds the sword too heavy and falls. He eventually gets kicked out of the camp due to his poor performance and his wimpy stature. The cat has another plan. The following night, Bork is at the inn eating his usual dinner when the cat comes to him and hands him something. When Jon asks what did he show him, the cat smiles, meaning he showed one of his cartoons of Jon and Mariah, inciting Bork to chase Jon. Seeing the chase, Mariah worries that Jon will not make it; the cat ensures the plan will work. As the chase leads into the outer areas, Jon hides behind a tree while Bork is looking for him. Garfield directs Bork to a cave, where Bork finds what he thinks is Jon and gives him a beating. Instead, he wakes up and angers a giant dragon, which chases Bork out of the cave and into the outer areas. The two are never seen again afterwards. With Bork gone, Jon and Mariah are free to marry, and the two spend happily in the inn. The cat meanwhile demands food in a similar manner to Bork. No one is scared of him as Jon ponders about turning the inn into a sushi bar. Characters Main Characters *Garfield/The Cat *Jon Arbuckle/Jon The Cartoonist *Bork *Mariah Minor Characters *Army Trainer *Army Inlister *Dragon Trivia Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends